


Beads, Braids and Babies

by Saraste



Series: Nwalin Week 2016 fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Braids, Domesticity, Dwarf Culture & Customs, M/M, Mpreg, Nwalin Week, Teasing, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin decides that Nori's bearing beads need to be silver. Nori isn't helping. There is a baby in Nori's belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads, Braids and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at nwalin. (My nwalin side-pairing in the Durin's Day verse doesn't count yet, as no-one but katajainen has read my Hobbit Big Bang fic yet.) 
> 
> Written for prompt #1Silver” or “Gold” for nwalin week 2016.
> 
> This isn't part of the Durin's Day verse. I have a headcanon for dwarves braiding each other's hair into courting, marriage and bearing braids. And there are beads. And babies. 
> 
> Also, this is all [katajainen's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen) fault.

'Silver, definitely silver' Dwalin announced decisively, looking at Nori from the twin of the chair Nori was sitting in. 

Spring was slowly coming to the Mountain but winter seemed to want to linger on, and there was a chill, so the fire was lit. Mostly for Nori's benefit, as necessitated by his so called 'delicate condition', though Dwalin would never have phrased it like that. His thief was strong, stronger even than he himself knew. And now he was giving Dwalin something so very precious, something he hadn't dared even dream about. And Dwalin would give him the best beads he could make.

Nori sighed, sketching a dubious look onto his face. 'I'm not sure.' He looked at his russet hair critically, grasping at a lock to bring it nearer his face. That the part of his hair his fingers had grasped was actually a braid and not a lock was simply an accident and not at all his meaning. 'Hmm,' he hummed, looking at his marriage braid and the bead at it's end with a satisfied smile playing on his face.

His other hand was occupied, tapping a rhythm against his midsection wherein a healthy happy someone was kicking up a storm, as if to underline the need for new braids and beads to be made for them. 'I don't know, Dwalin, I really don't,' he told Dwalin, making his voice as indecisive as he could make it. Of course he wanted silver, but he couldn't say it outright. Had to be sneaky about it. He was looking down at the swell of his belly, eyes bright and his smile private, just for their little pebble.

Dwalin took hold of Nori's chin and made Nori look at him. His guard had a serious expression on his face. 'They're your bearing beads.' His eyes flicked to the dark hair woven into Nori's twin braids, one of which Nori had been toying with. 

'I know,' Nori suddenly winced at a healthy kick, 'believe me, I know. But one doesn't make a baby all on one's own, now does one?' He asked, dangling his marriage braid in front of Dwalin, face full of his mischievous smile.

Dwalin, the big softie, blushed slightly, like he hadn't always been very happy to engage in a tumble with Nori. As long as they were in private. But, all the same, one of his big hands covered Nori's over his small bump, wherein their little pebble was now kicking especially lively. Nori winced. He really loved their pebble, but this much activity couldn't bode well for a restful night's sleep, that much he knew already.

'I know,' Dwalin finally said.

They looked at each other for a while, completely lost in imagining the future. Their child. Either with Nori's red-brown locks or Dwalin's dark hair. Lively and strong, especially so if they inherited Nori's strenght.

… and Dwalin's royal blood, being born as a member of the House of Durin. Nori still didn't quite know what to think about that. Even if he was now wedded into said House. Was now living in this big lovely set of apartments with Dwalin, in Erebor, and didn't need to do anything for a living for the rest of his life. But he had Dwalin.

'Silver,' Nori told Dwalin, finally only just now agreeing to his initial suggestion, 'gold would be too close to my own shade of hair.'

Dwalin took hold of the mostly russet braid interwoven with Dwalin's own dark hair, which Nori had still been holding onto in a teasing and intimate manner, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. 'What ever you want, dear.'

And he didn't kiss the bead at the end, but the length of it, where their locks were interwoven with each other's, symbolizing their interwoven lives. And he knew! Knew Nori had been playing him. It was all there in his eyes, in the amused tilt of his mouth.

Nori couldn't help himself. He really couldn't. 'Does that apply for later, too?' He asked cheekily, exaggeratedly batting his eyelashes at Dwalin. He moved in his chair, moving his legs just so. Not that he needed to, not when Dwalin looked at him like that.

'It can apply to now, if you want…' Dwalin replied, not missing a beat. 

And it did.

*

In the end, Nori's bearing beads were silver, decorated with the interwoven insignia of the House of Durin and the newly created, or recognized, House of Ri.

Nori loved them. And had the opportunity to wear them more than once. And life was good.


End file.
